Legend of Zelda: Meet the Fox Crew!
by Red One1223
Summary: The Star Fox team crashed landed on Link's planet, and now Link has to help them and stop Ganondorf at the same time! But is there more to it than mets the eye? R&R!
1. Prologue

(I'm just going to point out a few things: 1. I did this with a friend of mine, so they deserve some credit as well. They did the parts of the Star Fox Crew, Nova, Zelda/Shiek, and some random people that appeared only once. 2. Nova Navi. We just thought that this name was cooler so don't sue us! We hope that you enjoy this little adventure!)

"Do a barrel roll!"

"What?"

"Do a barrel roll!"

"How many times have I told you, I don't need to do a barrel roll in every single individual life problem?"

"You're WRONG! A barrel roll solves everything, Star Fox! You know that! Now do it!"

Star Fox sighed. The anthro brown fox stood up and stretched, covering a yawn. He turned and looked at one of his comrades, an old gray rabbit, named Peppy. He was close friends with Peppy—after all, the two mercinaries had worked side-by-side for years—but, now that Peppy was aging, the 60-something-year-old was beginning to become a little bossy and short-tempered when Star Fox didn't follow his instructions. And, bless his heart, poor Peppy was becoming a little loose in his brain cells. Star Fox knew that doing a barrel roll wouldn't help him reach another one of his partners, Slippy, who (true to his name) had slipped under one of the wings on their ship. Slippy had been reaching for tools, trying to help Star Fox and the others repair their damaged ship when he had jumped up to hand Krystal a tool and slipped on some wet mud. The little green frog had shrieked and been thrown backwards from the sudden change in ground, tumbling backwards and under the ship, where he got stuck.

"Slippy!" called Fox, leaning down so that he could peek under one of the metal wings on the ship. "Are you okay?"

"Is that a trick question?" came Slippy's high, dorky voice. The voice sounded a little far back, as if Slippy had rolled back way too deep.

"Oh! Well, no, not really," admitted Fox. "I mean..." he looked around, as if asking for help from his teammates.

"I already told you," growled Peppy, looking a little impatient and frustrated, "That you should you a barrel—"

"Fox," interrupted a voice. It was the voice of Krystal, the other single fox anthro member of Star Fox's team and the lone female; also—though he would never admit—Star Fox's love interest. Ignoring Peppy, the blue fox said, "We've already tried everything we could think of that could free Slippy. I think there's nothing we can do."

"WHAT?!" gasped Slippy. "You're not gonna leave me down here, are you?!"

"No, no!" Said Krystal, looking nervous as she waved her hands in a way to express the fact that Slippy was getting the wrong idea. "I—I mean—we should go out and search for help! Maybe someone lives here, and maybe they could help us free Slippy!"

"I doubt that," said a masculine, tough voice. A colorful blue-ish bird stood up and frowned, walking over to the other members and leaning down, seeing Slippy's face. After inspecting the green frog, the bird—Falco was his name—stood up again. He looked around the surrounding area. They had crashed on a new planet, and, unfortunately, no one knew anything at all about this planet. It could be dangerous, it could be safe, friends could live here, and enemies could live here. The area they had landed in was simply fields and fields of grass, as far as the eye could see. Up in the sky, there was a single cloud. The rest of the sky was simply a duller shade of sky blue. It seemed that they had crashed in the savannah, or unclaimed, unknown territory. "Look at this place," instructed Falco. "Does it look like the kind of place that people live in?"

No answer.

"No," Falco answered his own question. "Besides, don't you think that—if people even did live here—that they'd be kinda, you know?" He kicked their ship. There was a huge mound in the ground where their ship had landed. Grass was torn up and ripped from the ground, giving the land around the ship a hideous, mutated look. Not only that, but torn up and burnt metal from their ship was lying everywhere, scattering the land and making it look even more unnatural.

"It wasn't our fault!" protested Krystal. "I'm sure that if we explain it to them, that they'll understand!"

Falco frowned. "How was it not our fault? We crashed our ship into their planet, for Pete's sake. Who wouldn't be mad?"

"My people wouldn't," muttered Krystal under her breath. She was relating to the fact that she was the last of her race before her planet had been destroyed by the evil monkey lord Andross. Luckily Star Fox had killed Andross, resulting in, to show her gratitude, Krystal joining the Star Fox team.

"Pardon, Krystal?" asked Star Fox.

"Oh! W-well, nothing!" She laughed nervously and tried to smile for the other fox.

"Hm? Okay." Star Fox shifted his gaze from Krystal to Slippy, who was still trapped under the rubbles.

"Slippy, what do you propose we do?"

"Whatever gets me out of here the fastest!" came Slippy's reply.

"Then it's settled," stated Star Fox, standing up. "We all split up and look for any signs of life."

"Shouldn't someone stay back here to protect Slippy?" suggested Krystal.

"Oh! Right! Peppy, you stay here," ordered Fox.Peppy lighted his cigar and started smoking.

"Fine with me," he said."'Kay guys, split up!"

-

Link sighed as he laid back and started soaking in the sunshine. He was completely exhausted and practically begged Zelda for a few days off. "Nothing like Lake Hylia to cool thinks off!" he said in his Hylian language. "This is the best day so far ever since Ganondorf was sent into the Sacred Realm!" He was wearing his Zora tunic, but kept his blue hat off of his dirty blonde hair.

"Zelda should've come with, she would've loved it here!" he thought as he looked around.

"Hey! Link!" came a voice from behind the blonde.

Link turned around and faced Nova. The tiny faerie was glowing, though it was hard to see in the bright sunlight. Link could make out the blueish shine around her.

"Link!" said Nova, more loudly this time. "I need to talk to you! You must return to Hyrule castle right away! Zelda summons you! You-you-you--" the poor little faerie was talking so fast that it was hard to understand. She was babbling, basically repeating herself. But it sounded of great importance--never before had Nova been sent to retrieve Link. In fact, Link had thought he would never see the blue ball of light with delicate wings, because, after their (what he assumed to be) final battle with Ganondorf, Nova had left to live with her brothers and sisters happily in the forest. As happy as Link was to see her, he was also a bit concerned for her. It wasn't like Nova to hurry--in fact, she was laid-back and liked to take things slowly—and why would Zelda send her? Or, more importantly, why would Zelda even try to summon Link? She knew that Link desperately needed (and deserved) this time off, and, to him, Zelda always seemed to be the understanding type.Something must be terribly wrong.

"Nova, calm down. Take some deep breaths...better?" Link asked. He offered his hand, so that Nova had a place to land. "Now tell me what is wrong and do it calmly."

Nova took a deep breath. "W-w-well..." she stammered, before bursting into tears. "The whole Hyrule castle has been destroyed!"

Link's blue eyes widen. "What about Zelda, is she all right? What destroyed the Castle?" he asked, nearly at the point of babbling.

Nova looked miserable. Her glow darkened, and she muttered, "It's that damn Ganondorf, that's who. That fing Ganondorf." Now, it was rare that Nova cursed. Extremely rare. Link, of all people, knew this. That made this an extremely dangerous—and important subject."Ganondorf attacked us," Nova said, "And it seems that he brought along a bunch of freaks from another planet along with him. Too bad they were such idiots that they crashed into some of our Southern territory!" Now her glow flared with anger. "Ganondorf came back, and now he's going to try to kill us all! He's already taken the capital of Hyrule, so as we speak, he's laughing like a maniac and now is the self-proclaimed ruler of Hyrule!"

"What about Zelda?" asked Link urgently.

"Zelda...she's going in hiding. Zelda's hiding under the name of Sheik, and she's pretending to be one of Ganondorf's trusted workers."

"So it's basically like last time except Ganondorf's stupid enough to hire Zelda again?" Link asked, rolling his eyes. "Know what these new guys looked like, the ones working with Ganondorf?" he asked, getting his Ocarina from his green hat. (That's seriously where, I think, he keeps his items!)

Nova frowned. "Yeah, I guess...now that you think of it, Ganondorf's lost a lotta brain cells, forgetting how Sheik betrayed him in the first place..." she shook her body, and the went on, clearing her throat: "They were very hideous creatures. Two were cat-like creatures, one bird like, and the last one looked like an ass. They're aliens from another planet, and I can tell that they are deadly enemies..." Nova looked scared. She looked up at him, flexing her wings with nervousness. "Link, what can you do? What will you do?"

"Find out how they got here, and they joined his side! If they were tricked, we could tell them what happened last time and hope that Ganon doesn't catch on and tell them to kill me before we even get there. If they attack, I'm not going down without a fight! Plus, I have 17 bottles of pink fairies, Nova; what's the worse that could happen?" he explained. He then played Epona's Song to summon his righteous steed. "I don't know exactly where they're at, so might as well go by horse."

Nova floated up and encircled his head. "Confident, as usual, I see," said the blue fairy in a weak tone. "But I suppose that's a good thing. Count me in!"

And Epona neighed and galloped off (without Link's order), heading for Hyrule. As Nova desperately tried to catch up, her wings fluttering so hard that it looked like see had a million wings, she shrieked, dragging behind, "STEALTHILY!! STEALILY!"


	2. Chapter 1: World Collides!

"I want answers and I want them now," growled Falco, his voice low and gravelly from hours of lack of water and yelling, "Why the HELL are we locked up in some medieval world's dungeon?!"

"Calm down, Falco," Krystal tried to soothe him. "You've been pounding on those bars for hours."

"Why should I?!" spat Falco. "In case you haven't noticed, some fat old redhead LOCKED us in here!"

"I have noticed, Falco!" snapped back Krystal. "Now calm down!"

"No!""Okay, now you're not acting your age!" Krystal turned away, her lip curled in disgust. She hissed, under her breath, "Men."

Falco glared and turned away, his arms crossed. Star Fox laughed nervously. "Now Krystal, it's rare that Falco acts like this; don't be him. And Falco, we're all frustrated, but..."

"Why didn't they believe us?" interrupted Peppy. The old rabbit shook his head. "That man--this boy who worked for him called him Ganondorf—betrayed us."

"It was our fault for trusting him," Star Fox sighed.

"No, it's my fault," said Krystal, looking sad. "It was my idea that we tried to find help." Her lip trembled.

"Aww, Krystal! We went along with your idea." Star Fox touched her arm. "It's not your fault; you shouldn't blame it on yourself!"

Krystal smiled weakly at him.

"And to think, Slippy's still stuck under that damn ship," growled Falco, standing up and viciously kicking the wall of the jail cell.

"Ssh!" Peppy whispered fiercely. "Here comes Ganondorf now!"

Ganondorf came up to their cell, dragging Shiek along. "You guys get to have a new playmate," he told them, glancing over at Shiek. "And you thought I was stupid to forget who you were, didn't you?" he smirked at Shiek.

The muscular male wrapped up in blue linen with multiple belts and bags filled with weapons hissed and jerked away from Ganondorf. The redhead's grip on his left shoulder was too strong. "Urk!" Sheik winced. "Damn you, Ganondorf," he spat, looked extremely , but also very weak. The patches of hair that were visible in the cutout area in his mask around his eyes in his bangs were greasy and uncombed. The poor boy looked quite beaten up. What had Ganondorf done to him?

"Dirty double-crosser!" yelled Falco. "Let us OUT!"

"Highly doubt that's going to happen!" a pink haired Hylian shouted from a different cell.

"Shut it, Aura," Ganon growled as he threw Shiek into the cell. "But the stupid girl is right about one thing: I'm not going to let you out anytime soon."

-

Link nearly fell off of Epona as she came to a stop. "I wonder if those masks that I have still work," he muttered as he pulled out a Deku Mask, a Goron Mask and a Zora Mask from his red hat.

"L-Link, let's try that another time!" urged Nova.

"Oh—right," Link glanced over his shoulder at Nova, who was floating around his head. He put the three masks back in his bag. After the few minutes he took arranging his items in his hat, he saw that Nova's glow had dulled. "Nova? You okay?" He looked past her, to see a huge…spacecraft of some sort plunged into the earth, looking stuck in the ground. It was as if aliens from another planet had crashed into the Hylian fields…

"That's them," Nova stated begrudgingly.

"Huh?"

"The aliens I told you about," informed Nova. "The aliens who crashed into our planet and befriended Ganondorf. But come on, we've gotta leave it! We need to go!"Link nodded and was about to order Epona to charge when he heard a moan coming from the ship.

"Link! Did you hear something?" asked Nova.

"Help! Somebody! Is that you, Fox? Fox? Peppy? Falco? Krystal? Someone help me!!" came a voice from underneath one of the aircraft's wings.

"Link! Someone's stuck underneath! You've gotta save them!" gasped Nova, floating over to the ship. "Hello?" she asked, peering down. "Hurry, Link! He's stuck!"

"Thank the goddesses for the golden gauntlets," Link muttered as he made sure that they were on tight. "Hang in there! I'll have you out in a sec or so!" He  
found a place to grip the strange ship's wing and started lifting it up. "Heavier than I thought," he grunted as it started to go up. Once it was high enough for the person under there to escape, Link yelled, "Hurry up and move! I can't hold it forever!"

Nova watched as a chubby green frog struggled to get up, his small arms straining to hold up his body. His face was all red. In a split second, it looked like he was forcing himself to move. He picked himself up quickly and darted out of distance, just as Link's strength gave in and the huge ship came falling down.

"That's some really fed up fucked up shit yo..." muttered Nova. She was uncharacteristically unpleasant today with all of her cursing. But then again, it's not every day that your evil enemy who you thought is killed and aliens come crashing onto your home planet, now, is it?

The froglike creature looked at Nova quizzically, as if he couldn't get over either the fact that she had sworn violently under her breath or that an odd creature like her even existed. Regardless of his curiosity, the green frog shook his head and regained his moral values. "I--I'm very thankful, sir! Thank you!" he repeated, and bowed low on the ground. He crouched before Link and kept repeating thanks over and over.

Poor thing, Nova thought. She couldn't help feeling pity for him. Maybe the aliens weren't all that bad? A thought struck her.

What if this frog had been kidnapped by the aliens and was a hostage?

Ach, maybe not. Nova knew the idea was quite farfetched, so she decided to keep her mouth shut about it.

Finally, the frog stood up and looked up at Link, who was at least two heads taller than him. "Thanks again, sir!" he said. "I thought I'd never get out from under there!" He held out a green hand. "M'names Slippy! Who are you?"

"I'm Link, and it's no big deal," Link told Slippy as he shook his hand. For some reason he looked like a green mini version of the Zora King. He then realized something different than what Nova was thinking at the same time she thought of the hostage thing. "How did you get under there? Are you with whoever owns this ship?" he asked. Better safe than sorry he figured.

Slippy nodded. "Not whoever," he corrected, "The people who own the ship. Though, technically speaking, I guess that it actually is owned by Fox…"

"Huh?" asked Nova.Slippy cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm with them. They're my friends. While on a return home from a mission, we accidentally crashed our ship into this planet."

"So you come from a different planet?!" gasped Nova.

"Uh-huh," answered Slippy, before returning to his explanation. "While we were doing repairs on the ship, I accidentally slipped on some mud and tumbled down here. My friends split up to find someone who could try to help me get freed, but they disappeared. I've been waiting here for hours. Even my friend who had been assigned to stay here and guard me — an older guy, so, I guess he couldn't really guard me even if he tried — walked off but didn't return." He sighed. "I just hope they're alright."

"Link, listen!" urged Nova. "He's with the aliens I told you about! The aliens that are with Ganondorf!"

"Who?" asked Slippy, clueless.

"Y-you don't know anyone named Ganondorf?" asked Nova.

Slippy chuckled. "Think I'd remember someone with a name like that," he snickered.

Nova looked at Link, her glow dulling. This meant that she felt scared. "Link, do you know what this means?" she asked ominously.

"This can't be good..." Link muttered trying to think of what to do. "So you guys crashed here, you got stuck and your friends went off to find some help...Is there anyway to contact your friends?" he asked Slippy. He figured if he could contact them like Link does whenever he wanted to talk to Saria, they might find out where they went and get their whole story about how they met Ganondorf and stuff.

Slippy shook his head miserably. "No, unfortunately," he said sadly, before picking his head up in an intrigued way. "Who is this Ganondorf that the ball of blue light spoke about?"

"You mean Nova, and Ganondorf is a evil guy that's trying to take over Hyrule...again. We thought we killed him before but now he's returned and back to ruling the world...Nova, do you think we can ask the sages or Shiek if they spotted Slippy's friends?" Link spoke.

"Whoa," breathed Slippy. The little frog's eyes were as wide as saucers now.

Nova looked thoughtful. "We could, but the sages went into hiding and it would be dangerous to search for Sheik."

"Who?" asked Slippy.

"Long story..." Nova sighed. "Link, mind explaining to Slippy who Sheik is?"

"Shiek is like our double agent in disguise, because he's actually a she and the princess of Hyrule. Shiek's been hired by Ganondorf, and helped defeated him last time Ganondork became a major pain in the ," Link explained the best he could.

Slippy frowned. "A little hard to understand, but…hey. If we're gonna try to save my friends, we might as well save your kingdom, too. Count me in!"

"Me too!" added Nova. And so, the three began to plot out their next move.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescue

Ganondorf observed the Star Fox team and frowned. "Last time I checked, I thought that there was more of you...where is he?" he growled at mainly Fox and Falco. He considered them more of a threat than the rabbit and the female(s) of the group.

"We TOLD you!" yelled Peppy, exasperated. "We told you, he's trapped under the ship, even now! That's why we came to you for help!"

"Dirty double crosser...!!" spat Falco. "You TRICKED us! How could you promise to help us release our friend, but then steal all of our weapons and throw us in the dungeon?!"

"Yeah!" added Krystal, though it was rare that she added to a conflict. "For all we know, Slippy could have died already!"

"Let us OUT, dammit!" yelled Falco. Star Fox glanced from his angry teammates to Ganondorf and then to Sheik, who was sitting criss-cross applesauce in the corner of the cell, looking like a motionless mannequin.

Ganondorf frowned, realizing that he probably wasn't going to get much info from these guys. He walked over to another cell and crossed his arms.

"Can't you track them down??" he asked the pink-haired Hylian from earlier.

"Could, should, won't," she growled at him. "And like hell I'm going to join you, so don't bother asking again!"

"F you man! We're over here!" screamed Falco. "Don't you ignore us! Again!"

"Falco!" warned Krystal, putting her arms on him. The bird seethed, but sat down.

Oh Slippy, thought Krystal sadly, looking up at the ceiling. She imagined the skies that were outside of her. Would she ever see the sunlight again? Would she ever see her teammate again? Please be alive, and safe.

-

Back with Link and Nova..."Okay," said Nova, clearing her throat. "We need a strategy. Obviously we can't just prance up to Ganondorf's steps. Any ideas?"

"I'm not a strategist, sorry," admitted Slippy, blushing.

Nova sighed. "Link?"

Link closed his eyes thinking of all the possible ideas of how to get to Skippy's friends and without getting caught by Ganondorf. "If Ganondorf hired...""Yes?"

"If he hired Shiek, without realizing that it was actually Princess Zelda, who's to say that we can't be hired by him also, without him realizing that it's us?" he finished.

"Huh?" asked Slippy, confused. "Could you explain that, slower?"

"We disguise ourselves and get hired by Ganondorf, and we'll see if he has your friends or not...and maybe get rid of Ganondorf in the process," Link explained, slower this time.Slippy frowned.

"That couldn't work," he said.

"Slippy's right," answered Nova. "Slippy and I couldn't do it. We'd stand out too much." After a pause, she concluded, "It'd have to be you...all alone..." she and Slippy exchanged glances.

"And you have yet to see how I'm going to go through with this plan," Link smirked as he got out the three masks from earlier. "Transformation masks can be very helpful."

Nova fluttered her wings nervously. "Wh-what? Link, you can't..."

"Ooh! Awesome!" squeaked Slippy, not hesitating to yank a brown mask from Link. He slipped it on.

"Waah!" Cried Nova. "Slippy, NO!"

But the transformation had begun.

Link took out the ocarina, knowing that Slippy would be stuck until he played the Song of Healing. "Nova, it's the only way that I can think of sneaking in without Ganondorf trying to kill me or you guys in the process," he sighed.

Nova was shocked. "Slippy, you're a Goron!" she shrieked.Slippy blinked multiple times and inspected his body.

"Is that what this's called? My hard brown skin and..." he poked his tummy. "Suddenly huge pot belly?"

"Sounds like Darunia," Link thought with a chuckle. "You probably want that mask off, right?" he asked Slippy.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," answered Slippy, laughing a little nervously as Link removed the mask.

Link then realized something after he got the mask off. "Ok, the getting in the castle part will be easy if we're wearing the masks right? But how will we get out after we rescue your friends?" he pointed out.

Nova frowned at him. "Oh no..."

"How about an underground tunnel???" suggested Slippy, excitedly.

"Slippy..." sighed Nova.

Link sadly shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't think there are any tunnels that lead to and from wherever your friends are.

"Just a suggestion..."

"I'd probably suggested that too," Link admitted. He thought for a few moments before suggesting, "What about Farore's Wind?"

Slippy frowned. "What?

"It's one of Link's magical tools," informed Nova. "Link, what do you mean? How will you use it? You're not planning on doing something drastic, like ripping the castle to shreds, are you??? Waah!" She fluttered worriedly.

"And last time I checked, Farore's Wind can teleport others out of certain places, so once we find them and have a checkpoint set up, we can teleport everyone to a safe place. We'll have to set a checkpoint somewhere before we go inside.

Nova fluttered around Link and Slippy's heads. "Well, then, I think that's settled then," she stated. "We've got our plan all decided: use Link's magical wand to contact them. Then Link will battle Ganondorf and hopefully win!"

"Hopefully?" repeated Slippy, looking a little nervous. The green frog's face looked confused and semi-scared at the same time.

"Well, probably," reassured Nova. "Link has battled Ganondorf many times before. He probably will win. But then again..." her voice trailed off.

"What?" asked Slippy, anxiously.

Nova looked up seriously. "We can't take Ganondorf so casually, though," she corrected herself. "He was a very powerful enemy last time we--well, actually Link--confronted him. Link still has scars."Slippy shuddered.

"Something tells me I've bitten off more than I can swallow!"Nova landed on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, you're far too deep in now. You'll have to stay with us as we set our plan into action."

"Waugh!" cried Slippy in exhaustion.

-

"Damn it," sighed Falco. "It's been three hours and that f&$ing Ganondorf still is ignoring us..."

"Better get used to it," muttered Peppy. "The future doesn't look too bright, I'm afraid."

Krystal's head was bending down, sitting on her legs and looking down at her lap. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth wide open. It was as if she was meditating in an odd alien-y way. Or, at least, that's how Fox took it. He decided not to disrupt his female friend. Instead, he turned to Sheik, who was sitting quietly in the corner.

"Hello," greeted Fox weakly, raising a paw to wave in a friendly gesture.

The boy (or was it a boy?) didn't answer.

Fox cleared his throat. I won't give up! he thought. "So, hello. My name is Star Fox, or, just Fox for short. What's your name?" He had overheard Ganondorf calling the boy Sheik, but Star Fox decided it would be more polite to formally meet."...Sheik," muttered the boy after a few seconds of silent staring."Aah." More silence.This'll be tough, thought Fox, irritated but not ready to give up yet.

"Great, I'm late to a meeting and those guards that I hired earlier aren't here. I asked them to be here at least 2 hours ago! And now I have to listen to this girl's swearing...like I have been for the past 40 minutes..." Ganondorf thought with a sigh. Aura was apparently shouting a bunch of swears at Ganondorf and her current one was very...interesting. (Go look up the Yugioh Abridged series, the episode where Yami is on a 'date' with Tea. That yelling and swearing) Fox crew ignored that weird pink-haired Hylian.

"Well," said Krystal, trying to ease the tension, "I seems that you've become outdone," she giggled nervously.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Damn humans," he growled. "Never had 'em on our planet. They frickin' look like monkeys! Hey, what is the difference between humans and monkeys, anyway...?" Then he got lost in thought.

"Okkaaayyy..." said Krystal, turning to Peppy. "How are you holding up, Grandpa?"

Peppy shrugged and continued smoking his cigar. "I could be better," he said.

Krystal nodded slowly. "You're taking this very well. Oh hey--what's that you're writing, Fox?"

The brown fox was scribbling on a piece of paper very quickly. "I'm writing down the cuss words that girl is yelling," he explained. Sheik was looking over his shoulder at the words, looking disturbed. "Slippy asked me to write down potty words if I ever hear them. KEEP THEM COMING, PINKY!" he yelled, continuing to write down the cuss words.

Ganondorf looked over at Fox. "Why did he ask that?? Why would anyone ask for that???"

"You know, during the time that I've spent with you, I realized just a couple of things. Ganondorf: You fail at being a villain, you fail at having an IQ higher than an infant's, and you fail at wearing stuff that doesn't make you look like a piece of -multiple bleeps-!!!!" Aura shouted.

"No, the question is: Why _wouldn't _anybody want to know lots of cuss words? We don't have them on our planet, so we pick up cuss words from other planets. ...YES! We like that! Keep it coming, Pinky! Keep it coming!" yelled Fox, scribbling down another word with horrible _cheer_.

"What's that phrase?" asked Sheik.

Fox held up the paper. "'Your mother was a dirty whore,'" he read aloud. "Geez, Ganondorf. You're gonna just take that?" Then he pondered. "Maybe Pinky's right. I mean, a shot to yo momma? How can you let her criticize your _mom_?" He shook his head. "No real villain would take that," he finished. "...Ooh! Good one!" Then he wrote down another word.

Sheik and Krystal and Peppy all sweat dropped.

"My name's Aura, not Pinky! Ah crap the Pinky and the Brain theme song is stuck in my head now," she sighed as she took a break.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Dumb Pinky."

"Hey, could Ganondorf be the Brain then?" yelled some person's OC who was locked away for being a stupid Mary-Sue.

"NO!" yelled another Mary-Sue.

"Yeah, no, Ganondorf isn't a real villain," reminded Fox. "He's wimpy. He has a small...you-know-what."

"GROSS!" yelled Falco and Krystal. Sheik screwed up his face.

Two figures walked in a few moments later. "I told you earlier that it was the 4th door, not the third, on the right!" A small Deku with a long green hat told his taller friend. "We just had to walk into a closet...full of wea-" he stopped talking as soon as he noticed Ganondorf was standing right there.

"GREAT, MORE freaks!" yelled Falco.

A Goron standing next to the Dike's jaw dropped. "Falc--I MEAN...WHATAYYA MEAN FREAKS????" The Goron clutched his foot, because the Deku slammed down on his feet.

"Hey, how'd you know my name, freak?" asked Falco, shifty-eyed.

"Y-y-you look like a falcon!" said the Goron quickly. _Thank goodness my friends have such weird names that sound like their species, _thought the Goron, who was actually Slippy. Then the Goron glanced at Ganondorf. "Uh, yo...dawg?" he said unsurely. The Deku slammed his foot down onto the Gordon's again. "OWOWOWOW!!"

"What exactly took you 2 so long???" Ganondorf bellowed.

"Traffic jams, we got lost due to bad directions, we're talking from Kokiri Forest to this place, come on, this place and country is huge!!!" the Deku, aka Link, told him.

"Just be glad I'm not using you as firewood to barbeque your friend!" Ganondorf yelled as he shoved the keys to Link's hands and stormed off. "I'm late enough as it is!"

Goron giggled. "Dumb-dumb," he muttered under his breath, amused. Then he whipped to his friends as soon as Ganondorf was gone. "You guys! It's me: Slippy!"Falco blinked multiple times.

"Slippy?" asked Fox. "No...it can't be you!"

"It is!" insisted the Goron. He put his hands up to his face and removed his mask. Suddenly, a green frog stood in his place.

"Slippy! It is you!" exclaimed Krystal. She burst into tears. "We were so worried about you!" She rushed up to the bars.

"Yeah," growled Falco. "You , making us all worried 'bout 'chu. Now let me out so I can give you a big, big hug."

Slippy laughed. "Wow, you guys were really locked up in here for long! I can tell, 'cause you're acting so strange!" He removed the keys from his Deku friend's hands and fumbled around with them, clicking the keys into the cells lock. The lock fell to the ground and Krystal leaped out, hugging Slippy tightly.

"Slippy!" Fox, Peppy, and Falco rushed out too.

"You saved us!" Fox exclaimed, thumping the frog on the back. "We knew you'd come!"

"We're so glad you're safe," Krystal was teary-eyed.

"But--guys," reminded Fox seriously, "We'd better get out of here. Quick." The Star Fox team nodded and followed the Deku down the hall. Fox ran back. "Coming, Sheik?"

The blue boy nodded and sprinted out after them.

So it began.


	4. Chapter 3: This is NOT Good

"Ganondork nearly gave me a god damn heart attack back there," Link muttered to himself as he checked everywhere incase there were any guards. He then stopped when he realized something that he saw. "Why was Shiek in the same cell as you guys??" he asked, turning to Falco.

Falco frowned. "Sheik? You know his name?" He glanced behind them at Fox and Shiek, who were sprinting up to them to catch up. "Dunno. Ganondorf shoved him in with us, saying something about 'thinking Ganondorf was too dumb to fall for the same tricks and not recognizing Sheik's true gender.' Dunno what he meant by that though. Sheik's a boy, right? If he isn't then—sorry—that's just wrong."

Sheik and Fox ran up to them. "Pardon?" asked Fox, not understanding what  
they were talking about.Sheik smiled and stopped, pulling down the mouthpart of his facemask to reveal a feminine frame and rosy pink lips. He smiled, and oddly enough, his eyes had a beautiful twinkle and he looked much like a lovely young girl when he smiled, despite his muscular and tough frame. "Maybe Link can answer that question for you," he said in a womanly voice."Pardon?" asked Fox again, glancing from Sheik to the little Deku. "Link? That's your name?" He looked at Slippy. "I really hope you explain this, Slippy," he sighed."I will, promise," assured Slippy. "We've gotta get outta here first, though!"Fox frowned and looked at Link expectantly.

"We will totally explain once we get out of here and Ganondork doesn't realize that the person that he wants dead just snuck in here with someone that supposed to be under a ship's wing, and snuck out with a handful of prisoners…it's not going to be a pretty sight once he figures that out," Link sighed. He then pulled off his hat and pulled out a blue hat. "We also picked up some stuff when we accidentally walked into the weaponry," he told them as he pulled one of the confiscated weapons that Ganondorf had taken from them earlier from the blue hat.

"Cool but…how do you plan we get out of here unnoticed?" asked Falco, agitated.

"Dude, we covered that detail as-"

"DEKU! GET YOUR WOODEN ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh boy, what does the oh so magical King of Evil want with me now?" Link muttered sarcastically. He sighed and pulled out a crystal with a light green sphere. He handed it to Shiek along with the blue hat saying, "Shiek, get them out of here, since you know how to work it as well as I do, more or less. I'll keep Mr. Fatass off your backs for a while."

"One problem: you're made out of wood, so you're like a walking pile of firewood for this guy," Falco pointed out to him.

"I know what I'm doing; I've faced him before so how hard could he be this time?" Link asked, shrugging a bit.

"You…faced him? As a little twig person?" Peppy asked, smoking on a lit cigar.

"No, and just get going before he finds out what the hell we're doing and who the hell I am," Link growled. He dashed back to where he heard Ganon's voice before anyone could try and convince him otherwise; he skidded in front of Ganon doing a little salute to him. "Yes sir?" he asked, trying not to glare at the person that he hated with every fiber of his being.

"I would like to have a word with you," Ganon simply told him. He snapped his fingers and they were warped to a different room. "This was the room where Link and I both fought for the first time, when he came to rescue Princess Zelda the first time."

"He's been here before?" Link asked, only remembering coming back once and was starting to pale (If a Deku could that was) afraid that Ganon recognize him.

"He's been here and is still here, young, what are you called again? Deku?" a new voice asked. Link looked around and found a cloaked figure standing in front of him.

"Andross, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were accusing this Deku of being that annoying Hylian," Ganon smirked.

"I am and you know about this also when I pointed this theory out," the cloaked figure continued. He pulled the hood down revealing a monkey's head. "You have met my version of you, Link. And unfortunately, we will be the last people that you'll ever see."

(A/N: Showdown with Link vs. Ganon and Andross, starts next!)


	5. Chapter 4: Death and Rebirth

(Hi, just wanted to point out that GoodGoodSmile, a fellow fanfiction writer here, helped me with the first part of this fanfic, so thank them for helping me start this story out. They deserve the credit for helping me start this out)

Link gulped slightly at these words. "W-what makes you think that I'm Link? I mean, isn't Link a Hylian, not a Deku?" he asked.

"True, but the hat was a bit of a give away," Ganon pointed at the green hat.

"It's a fashion trend that we Dekus are now wearing; it's all the rage!" Link desperately cried out.

"Nice try, but I would prefer if we settle our fight from last time," Ganon chuckled. He then swung his sword at Link, who rolled out of the way. Link pulled off the mask, knowing that he needed to be in Hylian form to fire the Light Arrows.

Andross was firing shadow balls at Link, forcing him to go onto defense. Ganon was firing some attacks and swung his blade at Link. Link pulled out the Master Sword and the Hylian shield, getting ready to fight back once the brigade of attacks stopped.

"_Crap, what else do I have with me? The other masks are with them, and there's also the-" _he started to think before the dreaded truth hit him: He left the healing pink fairies inside the same hat with the advance weapons. If he dies, he'll stay dead, and Ganon will have finally won. And with new guy, Ganon has probably won more than Hyrule.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he shouted to say as he ran, trying to dodge both blade and bolts. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?! I get why you would try to kill me, Ganon, but why An-_**dork**_ over here?" he asked. "And how did you come back to life??"

"Andross here helped me escaped death, and I helped him by returning the favor. Now, we're doing another favor for each other and getting rid of the person that we hate most…starting with you!" Ganondorf replied, not even stopping his little 'slice and dice'.

"Next we'll handle Fox and his friends…then I think we should destroy this world. If you think about it, there _**are**_ other worlds to choose from, Ganondorf," Andross pointed out to him, smirking evilly.

"Then why are you telling me all of this? I might come back," Link pointed out, edging towards a window. _'Suicidal or not, I have to jump, hopefully the others haven't used Farore's Wind yet,'_ he thought.

"Are you planning on leaving? So soon?" Andross asked, before muttering something. Ganon got closer and took Link's sword from him. He then raised the holy sword up high, ready to bring it down.

Link tried to move or at least put his shield up; he couldn't His eyes widen in horror as Ganon pierced his own blade, the Master Sword through his body. "A little parting gift, before you left, _Hero_!" Ganon hissed as he pushed Link through the window, sword still stuck in him.

Shiek had suddenly stopped running, and Fox looked back at him. "Is something wrong, Shiek?" he asked, since they were so close to getting out of the castle.

"Something's wrong…I-I-I think something's wrong with Link!" he replied, trying not to lose control while trying not to believe that Link, Hero of Time, the person who went to face Ganondorf not to long ago, was-

"Fox, Shiek, what's that?" Falco asked, pointing a falling object that was getting closer.

"No…" Shiek muttered as he watched Link hit the burnt like ground, seeing the Master Sword, the only known sword to defeat Ganondorf, impaled through him. "He…can't be…how is that…" Shiek muttered as he sank to his knees.

Slippy's eyes were wide, his mouth gaping at the person who risked everything to insured his friends' safety.

"Who is that? Is that-no it can't be that little guy; he was wooden and not a human!" Peppy muttered as he took another cigar and started to light it.

"Link…he's that human?" Fox asked Shiek, who was still numb from what he just witnessed.

Shiek nodded slowly. "L-Link was the…the only one that could b-beat him, Ganondorf. H-how is this possible??" he muttered. He released the aqua blue hat from his hand, a bottle with a pink light zipping from inside.

"Shiek? What's that?" Krystal asked, pointing at the light that was eager to come out.

"Wha-?" the Sheikah asked before boredly looked at the bottle, when his eyes widen. "Link had these things?! Why the hell didn't he bring one of these with him before he left earlier, that Hylian baka!"

"What are those?" Falco asked, confused at this guy's behavior.

"This is a healing fairy! It can heal anyone and anything but only when the person just died and this thing's wanting to revive Link!" Shiek explained as he twisted the bottle open and the light zoomed out of it.

"So Link's going to live? He's coming back to the world of the living?" Slippy asked, excitedly.

"Hell yeah!"

The rosy pink light started to dim as it started to work on reviving Link. "How long does this take?" Falco asked.

"Few minutes to an hour at most. Let's just get ready to get out of here once he comes to," Shiek replied.

Link's eyelids started to flutter, indicating that he was going to wake up soon. Everyone looked over, all wondering what had happen to Link that had lead to his death; unfortunately, it was the last thing any of the Star Fox team had expected, for his first word was when he jolted straight up was, "ANDROSS!"

"You know, Ganon," Andross started to say, "I was quite confused on why you couldn't just kill off those prisoners when you had them so helplessly in the prison."

"Uh…"

Flashback! (Yays!)

"I bet two _**thousand**_ rupees that if I win in a game of my choice, you can't kill, torture or do anything of that sort to me or anyone that comes after me, even if they are from a different planet!" Aura declared. Ganon's eyes changed into dollar signs as he consider the options.

End of Flashback

"I knew I should've gone with Paper," the Gerudo king muttered as thought how he lost to Rock, Paper, and Scissors.

"How the hell did you lose to that game?!" Andross bellowed

"I didn't know she could read minds at the time, so how the hell was I suppose to know then?!" Ganon yelled back.

(And I'm going to end this chapter with them bickering and stuff…I'm busy and I want to update this ASAP! Sorry for the rushness! And if people have a problem with Ganon being like OoC, sorry folks!)


	6. Chapter 5

(Red: I wanted to say this to all of my reviews: GoodGoodSmile, a fellow fanfic writer, helped me starting this off by being the Star Fox team and Nova/Navi. We happen to like the name Nova better than Navi so don't bh about it! And I would like to say to my…anonymous reviewer, that I don't know if Aura will play any major roles later on in the story, but I might do a little story about her and her…family…

Ganondorf: I would totally kill you if it weren't for the fact that I signed that contract that won't let me kill anyone that is my 'prisoner'

Red: Plus if you killed me, that would be the end of this story and you would not appear in other stories. Anyway, on with the story that is about Fox and Link joining forces to stop Andross and Ganondorf! Let's find out what's going to happen next!)

--

The Star Fox team, Shiek and Nova, all listened intensely to Link, as he narrated what had happen once he left his friends to escape on their own, in the safety of the Star Fox vessel. "And then Andross suggested to destroy this world and-" the blond Hylian continued with his story before Fox interrupted him.

"Sorry for interrupting but why would he want to destroy your planet? He usually has a good reason like ultimate power or something like that," Fox explained.

"Well, considering he ran into Ganondorf, he was probably tricked into getting the 'ultimate power' as you simply put it. But the thing is, only 3 people have a piece of this…'ultimate power': Ganon, Shiek and…" Link started to reason before he realized something. "Shiek, what happens to Triforce pieces after the wielder of one of the pieces dies and never comes back to life?"

Shiek looked up. "Hm…I believe that if one of the wielders were to die by natural causes and never to be revived, it would be sent to the next person that would be the best representative."

"So, that means what?" Krystal inquired.

"It means that if Link wasn't able to be revive, his piece of the Triforce would've gone to the next able person that would stop Ganon," Shiek sighed.

"Triforce?" Slippy quipped in.

"In our world, there are 3 Goddesses: Nayru, Din, and Farore. They helped created Hyrule, Din by making the earth, Nayru by setting in place the physical laws of the realm of Hyrule, and Farore for creating life here. They left a magical and powerful artifact, called the Triforce, which if one with evil heart, like Ganon and Andross, were to touch it, it would split into 3 different pieces, rather when someone with a pure heart, like…ok I don't have an example of it right now but anyways, that person would receive the Triforce as a whole. There are 3 parts to the Triforce: Power, Wisdom, and Courage, each part representing one of the three Goddesses. Ganon has Power, I have Courage, and Zelda, I mean Shiek, has Wisdom," Link explained to them.

"Who the crap is Zelda?" Peppy asked, looking over at Link.

"Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule, the kingdom that we're currently in; she is also Shiek," Link sighed. The Fox team stopped whatever it was that they were doing and stared and gaped at the 2 humans. "Yes I know, you should've seen me when I found that out. Though you probably would take a bit longer to get over the shock, while when I first found out I had to go rescue Zelda because Ganondork captured her the first time!"

"What…the…hell?! Are all humans like this?!" Falco asked, as Slippy fainted.

"No, you don't understand. You see, this isn't the first time Ganondorf tried to rule this kingdom. Zelda had to go into hiding so that he wouldn't get to her, and she went under the name of Shiek. Shiek was spying on Ganon, so she's in one way our double agent. When I heard that Ganon was back and hired Shiek, we thought that he didn't remember about who Shiek really was. But then when I saw her/him in the same cell as you guys…" Link explained the best he could.

"Your advantage of having the double agent was blown and Andross was helping him with all of it," Fox nodded as he let this sink in. "I don't get was if Andross had us right where he wanted us, why didn't he just wipe us out then."

"Because he knew that Slippy was still out there and wanted to make sure that you guys were out of the way before turning their attention to the only other person who would even stand a chance against Ganon…the Hero of Time, Link," Shiek explained.

"Hero…of Time?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, I had to go through time to stop Ganon the first time. I was just a kid when I first met him," Link simply explained. "Trust me, it's not fun doing that. I had to go through puberty god knows how many times to make sure I had everything done in 'the future' before going back to 'the past'."

"That must've sucked a lot," Peppy muttered, relighting his cigar.

"We're not getting anywhere with just sitting around and listening to what happened; we need to stop Andross and Ganon while we have the element of surprise on our hands," Krystal stated. Link nodded in agreement.

"They both think I'm dead, but they don't know that you guys have escaped yet, but it'll be a matter of time before they head straight here," Link added. The blonde looked around the ship, trying to figure out which were weapons and which were not. The Star Fox team were way more advance than them, so he was extremely surprised when some of the floors moved on its own. The self opening doors were not a problem because he was used to it when he went into a dungeon and pressed a switch to open it. "What can we use here that can help us get back into the castle?"

"Get us back IN?? Are you insane??" Navi asked.

"I think it's the only way to get after Ganon and Andross before they realize what's going on. If we're lucky, Ganon hasn't tried out any of your weapons when he took them from you," Link said, pacing around some.

"And I think I know how to do it," Fox stated with a sly grin.

--

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but once I reached a certain point on this chapter my brain went dead. But I've got it up and running….to a point. Anyways, please read and review! Even if you kicked me off of that yahoo group! At least I think I've been kicked off…sorry, still kinda half asleep here. '


	7. Chapter 6

"Fox, remind me where you are leading us again?" the blonde Hylian asked as he, Zelda, and Nova followed the fox creature. He looked around the hallway, which had blinking lights and everything. The...weapon room, as you called it, right?" he asked.

"Right," responded Star Fox coolly. "The weapon room...Though actually, it's more like a cellar than a room. After all, it's in the lowest section of the ship."

"The lowest section of the ship?" Shiek repeated. "You mean like ... the very bottom?"

"Yeah, I guess..." The anthro scratched his neck. "It's kind of hard to explain. Anyway, though now follow me," he added as he began down a dark staircase.

"We're getting closer."

_"Why do I get a feeling that I'm in a dungeon that I'm so used to going through?"_ Link thought as he kept up with Shiek and Fox. _"I hope we find the right stuff to beat Ganon and the monkey freak...wait, what would beat them? I couldn't even use the light arrows without one of them shooting at me..."_

Zelda noticed her friend's troubled expression as they walked down the darkened hallway. "Is something troubling you, Link?" she inquired, throwing a troubled glance in his direction before looking down to avoid stepping on a box labeled, 'Explosives'.

Link quickly shook his head. "It's nothing," he reasoned. _"Nothing YET that I should be worried until AFTER I face them again."  
_  
"Ah, here we are!" Star Fox exclaimed just as they descended down the fifth staircase so far. "Wow, it's been so long, I almost got us lost...Haha." He chuckled to himself. "Imagine what that would be like!"

Assuming she had a throat to clear, Nova did this. "Ahahahaha, yes yes!" she giggled hysterically, flapping her wings nervously. "Imagine THAT!"

_"Judging by her tone,"_ Shiek thought, _'If she had eyes, I bet they'd be twitching and bulging like crazy now.'_

Meanwhile back over at Ganondorf's palace:

The dark King, Ganon, looked up to the sky as he patiently waited for Andross to come back. He finally got annoyed and yelled back at the bathroom: "IT DOESN'T TAKE 20 -BLEEP-ING MINUTES TO USE THE GOSH DAMN RESTROOM!"

Andross came out and said, "Let's get this started, shall we?" He then turned to the sky and held a hand up along with Ganon, both hands turning a sinister color.

Now back with our heroes:

"Wah!!" Link said, as the ship started shaking. "Crap, crap, crap! What's the hell is going on?"

Immediately Nova let out a shriek in surprise. "Wh-wh-what is this?!?!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Fox yelled back, as the ship began to quiver and shake.

"An **earthquake**?" hissed Zelda in surprise. "But there are never earthquakes here ... WAAUGH!"

"Urgh..." grumbled Fox. "Dang it, what's-"

"PIKACHU~!"


	8. Chapter 7

Link blinked a few times before realizing that there was something on him…a yellow mouse of some sort. "WHA! What the hell is that thing?!" he yelled pushing the creature off of him.

"Thing?!" yelled a voice from further down the ship. "That's no thing, that's my Pikachu!"

Star Fox nearly got bowled over as a boy dashed past him and to the mouse like creature. "There you are, buddy!" The creature apparently called a Pikachu smiled and leapt into the boy's arms and was spun around by the dancing male.

After the boy came two other humans, a orange haired girl and a dark-skinned man. The girl looked around, utterly shocked. As the first boy and his Pikachu cooed to each other, the girl inquired to her companion, "Where are we, Brock? And more importantly, how did we get here?"

The man looked around. "I don't know...some kind of ... weaponry, I guess. And how we got here"

"Yes!" exclaimed Star Fox, leaping to his feet. "How DID you three get in here?!"

"Certainly you're not Hylian," Cut in Zelda. "You don't dress like it " she made an effort not to curl her lip in disgust to how incredibly trampy the girl was dressed "and you seem to have accents. Tell me, how did you get here, and what _**are**_ you?"

The boy with the Pikachu spun around. "Pokemon trainers, that's what we are." Then he paused. "My name's Ash Ketchum, the girl is Misty, and the other guy's my good friend Brock."

"You know, this is all really freaky. One minute we're talking to Professor Oak, the next thing we know, there's a huge earthquake, we find ourselves in a closet, we fall out, walk around a bit, and we come here to find a giant talking Pokemon and his two friends!" He raised an eyebrow at Fox.

"Wait, are you really a Pokemon?" The red headed Misty murmured, looking over the anthropomorphic fox. Then her cerulean eyes widened in shock and she turned to the man besides her. "Brock!" she exclaimed, looking up into his eyes. "What if we got transported to another region" now she looked towards Ash as she revealed her ludicrous hypothesis, "and this is a whole new, undiscovered region?! Filled with new Pokemon, and 'Hylian' trainers?!"

Although Brock seemed somewhat skeptical, Ash immediately leapt to the idea. "You're right, Misty!" exclaimed the raven headed trainer. "That MUST be it!!"

"...Uh...what are you guys wearing?" was the only thing that Link could come up with. "What are...Pok-eeh-mon...?" Link asked, tilting his head. _"Professor Oak? Please for the love of Din, that he's not insane as that guy over by Lake Hylia..."_ he silently thought.

"What are we wearing?" repeated Ash, cocking an eyebrow. He tugged on his shirt before finally noticing Link's clothing. "Gosh! I should be asking you the same question!"

Before he could continue, Zelda noticed Misty putting a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "They don't seem to know what Pokemon are," she mumbled unhappily, "so they can't be Pokemon trainers from a new region. What _are _they? What's a Hylian?" She glanced towards Zelda curiously, hoping for an explanation.

"Well, Link, Nova and I--" Zelda responded almost immediately, and nodded to Link and the blue fairy, "...are Hylian. We come from Hyrule, which is the country you're currently in. Now, what are Pokemon?"

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other uncomfortably.

"..You mean, you _**really**_ don't know?" Misty murmured, seeming utterly shocked.

Brock, who seemed to be the most adaptable of the three, piped up. "Pokemon? They're hard to describe, but in our world, they're creatures that we live alongside in peace. Pikachu is a Pokemon." Brock looked over to the yellow creature currently sitting atop Ash's head. "We don't know much about them, so there are professors that study Pokemon. Professor Oak was one of the first Pokemon trainers, and we all know him pretty well."

Silence hung in the room for a few moments. Nova opened her mouth to finally say something, though Ash stepped up to speak.

"NOW," Ash spoke up, "Tell us, what the heck is going on?!"

"What was with the earthquake?" added Misty.

"What's that fox like creature?" Ash inquired.

"Where are we again?" Brock quickly poked in. "And tell us your named again, please?"

"In what time period do you live?" Misty questioned, eying Zelda's dress and Link's green tunic.

"Do you guys live alongside animalistic creatures?" Brock quipped, looking at Fox again.

"Is that thing a fairy?" That was Ash.

"And does it have magical powers?"

"Can Nova speak?" Misty was the only one who seemed to remember Nova's name...

They must have spewed many more questions than these, but those were the only ones Nova could remember.

_"... OH BOY."_ The fairy thought, and she fainted right there on the spot

Link quickly caught Nova, noticing her fainting. "Look, we don't know as much as you guys do about the earthquake...and we're inside's Fox's ship, looking for something to destroy our enemies...and yes Nova can talk...You're in Hyrule...I'm Link, this is Zelda, and only some fairies have magical powers. One type of fairy has the ability to bring back the dead. Speaking of which, we might have to hurry up before Ganon and Andross start their plans...whatever they may be. They think that I'm still dead from earlier," Link told them.

He turned to the trainers and said, "And I know you're going to ask but Ganon and Andross together is not a good thing, no matter how you look at it. I defeated Ganon once but teamed up with this guy...not very good. Fox and his team knows about Andross, since they faced him before they landed here."

"Well what are they going to do now?" Ash asked.

"Probably try to destroy…Oh…Din…" Link started to explain before he pale.

"Link?" Zelda asked, looking over at him worryingly.

"I need to get to the Forest Temple…" the green-tunic man muttered, slowly and quickly making his way out.

"Forest Temple?" Fox asked, his ears twitching.

"They'll be going after the Sages and I need to warn one of them for all of them to be warned!" Link called out behind him, going quickly. Everyone else followed right behind him.

"Link, that idea is suicide!" Zelda yelled. "They'll see you coming a mile away!"

"You said it yourself Zelda: my piece would've gone to the next person and since you guys escaped, they'll think you just taught that hero the song to teleport there!"

"If they actually WENT there! There's no point in doing teaching them if they haven't even been there!"

"What's going on?" Ash whispered to Fox.

"I don't even know kid," Fox sighed as Link finally started running up the stairs as soon as they were in the safe zone.

"I need to warn her!" Link panted, as he darted for the door and fumbling for his Ocarina. Zelda was now holding Nova as they rushed to catch up to Link. The Hero of Time pressed it to his lips and started playing the melody that would take him to the Forest.

Ash, somehow being the closest, rushed up and grabbed Link's arm as he finished. "Who her?? How is-WHOA!" he started to ask before an emerald green light surrounded the two of them and shot off towards Kokiri's Forest.

"What just happened??" Everyone, minus the princess and unconscious fairy, asked, confused.

"Link and Ash went to see an old friend of his…" the Hylian princess sighed.

- - -

A/N: …press…the review button…


	9. Chapter 8

"WAH!" Link and Ash yelled as the beam of light dropped them off at the entrance of the Lost Woods. The green-tunic Hylian shook his head, as he sat up. "What? This never happened before," he muttered as he quickly got up and pulled Ash, who was also sitting up, into standing position. "Follow right behind me and if you get lost just follow the music."

"Music?"

"A friend of mine is beyond these woods and she always plays music that can be heard from here," Link explained as he started to run towards the place. He had taken this route so many times he knows it by heart, with or without Saria playing.

"Wait up! Who are we looking for??" the Pokemon Trainer yelled as he ran to keep up with the Hero of Time. He seemed to be in hurry to meet this person.

Link was busy focusing on Saria and some of their early memories:

"_Swaria? Why is Medo so mean to me?" a very, very young Link asked. The green haired girl ruffled his blond hair. Some tears were flowing down his face._

"_**Mido**__ can get a little jealous about who I hang out with. He's like an overprotective brother when it comes to me," she explained. "And he should know that you were placed under the Great Deku Tree's care meaning you were placed under all of our care."_

"_Oh…so he's just a big bully?"_

"_Exactly," Saria laughed. "Now cheer up. Sticks and stones may break our bones but words will never hurt us." Link nodded and gave Saria a hug._

Link blushed at that memory as he ran up to the maze. He flipped his green hat down and pulled out the bow and arrows and went to make the first corner, letting off some arrows at the goons who would patrol the maze. The Hylian went ahead, Ash, following him, pulling out a Pokeball just incase. "I can help out too," the Pokemon trainer told him. Link raised an eyebrow, not sure how a little red and white ball could- Ash tossed it and a large dragon appeared before them.

"What the-!" Link yelled. Unfortunately it was a bit too loud and caused some of the guards to start after the noise.

"Charizard!" the dragon yawned, bored out of its mind as he then set the said guards on fire.

"…ignoring that…" Link muttered before going over to the dragon. "Can you get me to the end of the maze?" Charizard just stared at him with a look that said, 'Why in the name of (insert name of god(dess) of whatever world the person is from (Link = Goddesses, Charizard = Arceus)) would I do that?' "My friend is in trouble and there will be more opponents for you to fry if you just get us down there!" the Hylian practically bribed the dragon, pointing in the direction where Saria would be.

The dragon's eyes lit up and grabbed the two humans and took off flying. "Charizard might set the forest on fire!" Ash tried to tell Link.

"I'll just play the Song of Storms and-"

"But if Charizard's tail goes out, he'll die!" Ash quickly said.

"Then put him back in that thing…by the way, how the hell did he fit in there??"

"Don't question science!"

"I've ran into a scientist who's completely out of his mind!" Link told the Pokemon Trainer as he looked down. "Here's my stop!" he told the dragon, which just dropped the Hylian AND the Pokemon Trainer.

"AH!" Ash yelled as they fell through the sky. He looked over at Link and saw that Link was tucking his legs in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Getting ready to roll!" he said, grabbing Ash since the dragon decided to go on ahead and go try and roast the bad guys. At least the Pokemon knows which monster was on whose side. Link rolled, Ash just kinda clung onto him, scared out of his wits, (you guys would be too if your faithful dragon, odd saying by the way no matter how you look at it, drops you from a freaking 100 foot height…and last time I checked that's pretty high…) and let go once they had successfully rolled out of harm.

Link looked up and paled. A ghost form of Ganondorf (take a guess here) was facing opposite of him, but what had gotten both ghost and Link's attention was the figure that was laying in front of the phantom. The blonde Hylian shook his head in disbelief. He spotted that the blade that Phantom Ganon (Cookies for all who got it right…though it was pretty obvious) covered in blood…

"Hey!" was the last thing that Link remembered hearing before he charged at the phantom, not caring about Ganon or Andross finding out that he was alive. He vaguely pulled out the Master Sword and kept rushing at the monster.

"SARIA!" he yelled as he stabbed through the phantom, the phantom disappearing as the sword pierced through the core and rushed to the figure. Ash and Charizard, who was done roasting every monster, had looked over at Link and the figure. It was a small girl with forest green clothes and hair color, there was a blade running through her, which had disappeared soon after the phantom did. Blood was flowing freely out of the wound the girl already turning cold. "Saria….no…" a soft voice was heard. Ash looked around before his eyes landed on the Hylian. "You can't…I…love you…"

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened Mi-" Ash tried to tell him before Link stood up.

"He'll pay…They'll both pay…" he grumbled, a dark light illuminating from his left hand. "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT BASTARD PAYS FOR WHAT HE DID!" the blonde Hylian yelled before the Triforce on the back of his hand appeared and was glowing dark on the place where Courage would be.

Ash and Charizard shielded their eyes as the dark light consumed Link. Ash slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw what had taken Link's place.

Red: What happened to Link?! Will we replace Saria? Btw, I figure that since most of the girls that he met in OoT were like…an hour long before he carried on with his journey (Ruto in the fish, Zelda with the whole 'What the Triforce did, who the main bad guy was, go get those stones.' Malon (or whatever the farm girl's name was…yeah I couldn't remember.) with her 'Get my dad, here's Epona, Save the ranch, etc'.

And let's face it, Saria is like his childhood friend and knows him the longest…and don't flame this part because of the whole Shiek is Zelda part because Link or Ganon didn't know until AFTER Shiek told the truth about who she was and plus, Shiek only stayed for like a few minutes to teach the song of the temple he's supposed to go to, and then leaves.

Ganon: So true..

Me: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!

Ganon:…so I could do this: *whacks Link upside head with swordfish and runs off*

Me:…REVIEW OR I'LL SEND GANON TO BURN YOUR CROPS, AND ANDROSS TO MAKE MONKEY HAVOC UPON YOU ALL!


	10. Review Segment

Red: Let's see, we have a review from Armageden999: Let's see what they wrote

**well since its a multi cross over can you do something funny and add the flood from halo 3 instead of the redeads cause that would be funny as hell to see a 15 foot tall juggernaut flood chasin them**

Ganon: …Huh. What do you know?

Red: You see, I was actually considering to put Master Chief and the Arbiter in the story, but we might have to save them for a sequel (if I ever plan on doing that after the story's done). Next review comes from Vaskira

**XD wow...I'm working on a story like this...'cept it's just Krystal and it's in the Twilight Princes format ;P**

**I likes yourz! I'm having writers block...so if some things sound familiar it's cause i'm using the first thing that comes to mind ^_^**

Link: Why not me, Ocarina of Time Adult Link?!

Red: Because they felt like it! Glad to see that you like my story and let's hope that we get over our writers block for any/all our stories. XD.

Ash: Next up we have one from OrigamiPaperAngel, the person who helped us start this story by taking over the Fox Crew characters and the female characters of the Zelda side.

Red: They also helped out on this story when my computer had to be wiped and I lost most of the chapters (even for different stories) that I was planning on putting up on this site. Lets see what they wrote:

**... I LOL'd at the "REVIEW OR I'LL SEND GANON TO BURN YOUR CROPS, AND  
ANDROSS TO MAKE MONKEY HAVOC UPON YOU ALL!" part. xD I certainly don't want anything like that to happen, so here you go.**

Andross: DAMN YOU FOR REVIEWING! *is whacked upside the head by me* I never get to have any fun.

**Ooh, Link/Saria. I've never played any of the games with her, but from what  
I've heard she sounds pretty sweet (not to mention she is ADORABLE! x3). It  
totally stinks that she died, though... I hope she gets avenged, and avenged  
WELL! D**

**Very good chapter; I certainly wasn't expecting anything like this to happen.  
I can't wait to see what you've got planned for Link's revenge. Keep up the  
good work! :D**

Link: Does anyone seem a bit worried about the next chapter or what Red has planned for the next chapter?

Ganon: We'll worry later. Right now we're going to hear the next few reviews that we receive from Razor Da Hedgehog:

**everyone in this story is either OOC or retarded but still good story**

Red: Well, for some reason whenever a situation gets really serious, I try to brighten things up by making jokes or some people look retarded. No one should read a serious fanfic (because that's what it is) without getting at least some laughs. Excuse me for trying to make things better!

Zelda: The next review from Razor Da Hedgehog is:

**WTF IS PIKACHU DOING THERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

Zelda:…Red, why is Pikachu there?

Red: Well, after a few chapters, I started getting ideas of other worlds meeting up in the story, and I even had this cute Link meeting Kirby scene, but we omitted it out. If I do a sequel, the scene shall be in there! Next review!

**WTF ARE ASH, MIST AND BROCK DOING HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?!? THEY'RE ARE FAGGOTS!**

Red: Again, this refers to the last review I answered from you, but except I actually prefer the original group rather than the annoying b*tches May, Dawn and the rest of the people who shouldn't even be there in the series. I only like the games since the anime got so effed up. Last review sent in by Razor Da Hedgehog

**SO WAT SEND GANON AND ANDROSS OH MAN NOW YOU WONT CUZ I REVIEWED**

Andross:…may I please still do so?

Red: Yeah sure. He asked for it anyways.

Andross: *runs away, leading a monkey army with him*

Red: Hm…do we have any more reviews that we can use before wrapping this up?

Ash: Found one:

**LMAO, 4w3sum stori! LUv how Peppy k33ps smoking. Hil4ryus! 4nd Link iz lukki 2 b alive. tH4nk Jashin 4 faeres! O & BTW, Aura s33ms really...awesum!1 i hope sheel g3t a bigr p4rd in da stori l8r on.**

**g2g nao, bi & k33p up da gr8 work!1**

Red:…anyone want to tell me WTF DID I JUST READ?!

Ganon: Allow me to translate:

Laughing my ass off, awesome story. Love how Peppy keeps smoking. Hilarious. And Link is lucky to be alive. Thank for fairies! Oh and by the way, Aura seems really…awesome! I hope she'll get a bigger part in the story later on. Got to go now, bye and keep up the great work!

Aura: I am pretty awesome, aren't I?

Red: Just be glad I allowed you to even be part of this at all.

Aura: Harsh. Who sent the review anyways?

Ganon: The most awesome people always, the anonymous people!

Aura: They aren't that awesome, but they're awesome enough to compliment me, and asking to see me, which I have to say THANK YOU RANDOM PERSON!

Link:…How is she related to-

Red: NO SPOILERS LINK! *punts him out of the room* And that shall be it for now! I'm glad that you all reviewed and here's hoping that you all keep reviewing! I hope to get the next chapter up soon and hopefully done before Christmas. Also if Andross doesn't come by your place Razor, then that means he fails at directions and has somehow wound up in Canada or Russia. Don't ask me why, but I'm assuming he would end up in some remote area that no one would think to look.


	11. Chapter 9

Ash lowered his hands and gave a gasp as a figure emerged from the dark light. If anyone had encountered and actually remembered facing Deity Link, it looked like a darker, more twisted version of him, with raven black hair and a frown carved into his face. "M-mister?" the boy said, backing away some before falling over backwards. "Mis-"

The figure, Ash noticing that there were what appeared to be dog ears poking out from his hat, faced towards one direction and ran off quickly than he was in his normal form. "W-what just happened??" he muttered, pulling out a PokeGear (A/N: I know he never got one in the series, but did borrowed one, I don't remember him returning it so I'm guessing he kept it and forgot about it.) and calling Misty's PokeGear.

"Ash!" Misty voice echoed on the other end. "Are you alright? What happened???"

"I-I don't know! Th-the guy went berserk because this girl died!" he stammered.

"What?!" her and another woman's voice shouted. "What did the girl look like??" the other woman asked.

"Green hair, green clothes, she looks younger than I am," he said, trying to keep himself from sobbing. He could tell that he was shaking, and even Charizard was, seeing how they didn't even know the girl. "She…she's right in front of me!"

"J-Just stay calm. We'll be there to pick you up and explain what happened. We'll be there soon. Understand?"

"Mm hm!" Ash said, clenching his teeth as he tried to keep sobs from escaping from his mouth. He listened to the next few minutes of goodbyes, and what should happen next before they hung up and left him to grieve.

- - -

Ganon directed his head towards the forest region of Hyrule, his eyes narrowing at the jolt he felt coming from that area. "What in Goddesses' name?" he muttered, as a surge of power swept through his Triforce. It was like nothing the dark king has ever felt, and he felt Zelda's Triforce piece. He looked over at Andross, who was busy coming up with plans to overtake Hyrule, mainly in other areas that had any rebels. "Andross, I'm heading out; if you plan on heading anywhere, take that…flying craft of yours."

The apelord looked up, his expression becoming shocked. "You're leaving now? But we still have to-" he asked, sending a glare at him.

"Look, there are some areas that I have to check on and it's going to take an hour or more to check on it. Just deal with it," he frowned, as he opened a dark portal and strolling through it.

Andross just rolled his eyes as he started for the ship that was parked at the top of the castle, where that pest of Ganon's failed to fight and perished. At least he was able to access it easily up high rather that filthy stable that's there. The simian cringed at the image that he saw earlier when he was touring the captured town. Would need some improvements but for now it was suitable for him. He reached the top of the stairs pausing as he slowly looked around. Something wasn't right…Andross started to pull out the gun that was in its holster when a dark figure jumped down and ran him through with a sword. "Wha…" he croaked, looking up at his attacker.

"Where…is he?" the black haired pale skinned man asked, his voice distorted glaring at him through blood red eyes. Andross blinked and studied the man realizing that it was the pest from before! "I'm not gonna ask again."

"He just left…never said where…" he croaked as Link dragged him towards the edge, towards where the annoying boy had fallen off before. "What…are you…?" Andross demanded, glaring at the pest as he was swung over the edge, the sword literally being between him and falling towards the vat of lava.

"Finishing what I started. May the Goddesses have mercy on you…because you're not gonna find it from me or anyone else on this damn universe!" he answered, kicking him off the sword and watching as the simian fell. "Should've been Ganon…oh well!" the once Hylian muttered before grinning maliciously. "At least that takes care of that annoying pest!" Link paused, soon turning towards where the Gerudo Desert was located, his Triforce glowing briefly. "Found ya, you bastard!" he yelled, making his way there.

- - -

"YOU BASTARD!" Nabooru yelled, whacking Ganon with the butt end of the spear she was wielding.

"Nab-"

"Don't you 'Nab' me! You just killed one of the Sages and now Link is pissed off from what I heard from Zelda!" she continued before Ganon grabbed the spear and yanked it out of her hands.

"Nab, listen to me: Do you think I would be planning on attacking the Sages the moment I felt Zelda AND that Hero were still alive and out in Hyrule? Especially when I have an ally that has technology to get me off this planet??" the Gerudo king demanded, the Spirit Sage soon nodding. "Look, I don't even remember summoning that damn phantom up this time!"

"Oh and your Triforce did?" Nabooru asked sarcastically, Ganon frowning and glancing at it. "That was called sarcasm, Mr. King of Evil."

"No, it's…the fact, that you may be right. I've…been having black outs…ever when I obtained the Triforce of Power…" he explained. "Each time it had to do with one of the sages awakening…I even blacked out when I faced off with that Hero the first time…All I remember was playing the organ then someone entered the room. After that…"

"So you're saying that someone could be possessing you?" Nab asked, frowning as well. "Hmm... we could discuss this more inside the temple," she offered, gesturing to the worn out building behind her.

"Might be best if we don't. If that surge before I left the castle really was the Hero, then he'll b-" Ganon started to reason before, using the spear he luckily didn't toss aside to block an attack from Link. The Gerudo King frowned, pulling out a small dagger and swiping it across Link, who jumped back.

"I…will never forgive you…" the Hylian muttered, rushing forward to attack. He was about the slam his sword down on Ganon but the king simply sidestepped, slamming the hilt of the dagger into the young man's back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, boy," Ganon said, back flipping as Link got up and attempted to shield bash him.

"Same goes for you," he simply said, as the King of Evil and Hero of Time started to fight with their spear and sword respectively.

Nabooru watched in amusement, seeing how Ganon wasn't even trying while this new version of Link either was giving everything he got or had something up his sleeve once Ganon was worn out. Either way, someone was going to die in this fight. The Spirit Sage watched a few minutes of it before hearing a buzzing sound. Looking around the area quickly she saw nothing, soon realizing that it was coming from her mind.

And getting louder.

If she didn't suffer from being a brainwashed (or at least possessed by some expert guard in a past life on some rare occasions when she would briefly break free of the brainwash crap) servant of Ganondorf's mother(s?), she wouldn't have realized that someone was trying to get into her mind. Nab quickly grabbed her skull, mental trying to send warning messages of what was happening with Link and Ganon to the Sages and also trying to force the being out of her mind.

Ganon, who, along with Link, was getting shallow wounds from Link's sword/Ganon's spear, glanced over at Nabooru, seeing her grab her skull like suffering from a migraine. "Hero, something's wrong," he said, trying to make his way towards the Sage, soon being shield bashed from the side.

"That's a damn lie…I'm not letting you kill another Sage, like you did with Saria!" Link yelled, swinging his sword as Ganon rolled away.

"Link, I'm telling you that something is F-CKING WRONG!" he yelled, getting to his feet and swinging the spear to add some distance between him and the Hero, who was beyond listening to reason, in Ganon's opinion. He took a quick glance at Nab and realized that her arms were at her side. "Nab-?" he started to ask before being blasted by a gust of wind, that formed from the Sage's hand.

Link paused and looked over at Nabooru, who blasted him into a pillar, his once shallow wounds somehow expanding and deepening. He coughed blood as he fell to the ground, weakly looking up and seeing Ganon getting to his feet and the Spirit Sage was walking towards a blood red portal.

"Who the hell…are you…and what the hell are you doing to Nabooru?" Ganon demanded, the Sage stopping and turning back to both injured men.

"Why, is that any way to treat someone with a higher ranking than you?" 'Nabooru' asked, smirking.

"I don't care if you're the devil reincarnated, answer my damn questions!" he yelled, spotting Link's head dropping to the ground. Ganon felt that he was about ready to pass out himself, but he wasn't going to before he finds out what the hell was going on to Nabooru.

"You were close…then again, I don't consider myself a 'devil' per say…I prefer the term…_**Goddess**_."

Link, who was barely holding on as is, slipped into darkness as the next words echoed through his mind: "My name...is **Din**."

- - -

A/N:…well if you guys wanted Andross to come raid your house, it's kinda too late now…seeing how he's now dead. Sorry reviewers who wanted it! You'll have to deal with rabid fangirls of Twilight…and I only read the first book of that series so…yeah couldn't get into it after that. But enough about that!

What'll happen next in the next exciting chapter?! …Well review and I might update soon!


End file.
